The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Trade request from Quizilla. Lemon with OC/Justin


Me: A trade request from another site. Hope you like it!

* * *

Name- Kalista Ucari (First/Last)

Age- 17

Appearance: Long blonde hair and red eyes.

Personality- Shy when meeting new people, calm in fights, joker.

Job- Weapon

Weapon Type- Chakram demon weapon of fire

Anything else- Part of Noah's group.

* * *

You were thrown backwards as you skidded landing on your feet keeping your calm collected face as the man in front of you laughed.

"Come on, you can't do better than that?" he mocked as you gritted your teeth lightly at Giriko.

"Stop messing around." you said as your hand turned partially into your weapon while he smirked.

You both began clashing with each other again as you were suddenly slammed into the wall this his chainsaw leg blocking your way. You cursed in your head as he smirked pushing his body closer to yours and holding your arms.

"I win.. So now.. I get a nice prize." he said lustfully as your eyes widened lightly.

His lips were about to press onto yours when there was a flash of lightly followed by Giriko letting go of you. You blinked surprised to see someone standing in front of you making you blush lightly.

"Good timing Justin." you said as he turned his head smiling towards you.

You watched as Justin fought Giriko until he retreated making you smile walking towards him as you heard his music blaring. You gave him a thumbs up to say thanks while he nodded motioning you to follow him.

You hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten until you reached a little cave as the only sounds that could be heard was the night insects and metal music. You quickly let a fire before it would get to cold as you turned to see Justin watching you quietly.

"So I guess I owe you for rescuing me don't I?" you asked leaning against the cave wall as he turned down his music.

"I suppose you do." he said tapping his chin in thought as you watched him waiting to hear what he had in mind.

After a couple of minutes he still hadn't said anything making you slightly uncomfortable as you shifted back and forth.

"Is it that hard to figure out what you want me to do?" you asked curiously tapping your foot lightly.

"It is when I'm trying to figure out wether I should have you now or wait till we get back." he said making your eyes widen suddenly but smirk along with him.

"Well... we could be in here for a long time.." you said gazing past him as his foot steps caught your attention.

You looked up as he stopped right in front of you putting one of his hands on the cave wall beside your head as you got lost in his blue eyes.

"Glad you made it easier." he said before pressing his lips to yours roughly.

You wrapped your hands around his neck while his rested on your hips pulling you against him as you slid your tongue in his mouth. You got bored so you began tugging at his clothes as he got the hint and broke apart from your mouth helping you get him down to his boxers. He turned you around laying you down on his clothes as you felt him begin to nibble on your neck. He began slipping your clothes off as he kissed any bare flesh sending shivers of pleasure up your spine.

"Justin.." you groaned lightly as he squeezed your breasts tenderly through your bra before removing it in a blink of an eye.

His tongue began circling your right bud as you arched lightly while you felt his hand slid down towards your panties just making you wetter by the second. His hand slipped into your panties as you gasped lightly feeling his cool finger press into your entrance making you buck unexpectedly.

"Just getting you more comfortable.." he said against your skin as his finger wiggled and moved around inside you making you moan lightly.

You brought your hand down to the tent in his boxers and stroked it as he grunted closing his eyes making you smirk at his reaction. His hands left your panties as you grumbled lightly while he smiled lightly pulling them off then reaching for his boxers so he was shown fully to you. Out of no where he plunged inside of you quickly to get it over with and placed his lips over yours muffling your scream.

After a while the pain turned into pleasure as you moaned into his mouth letting him know you weren't in any more pain. His mouth left yours as you cried his name while he started moving with you keeping up with his rhythm. You felt him nibble on your neck as you arched up to his touch and begged him to go faster.

"As you wish." he said huskily obeying your plead sending shivers of pleasure down your body.

You bit your lip while your breathing picked up as he was panting against your chest obviously losing control. You started panting his name while he began hitting your sweet spot as you felt ready to burst.

"Justin.. I..I'm Gonna!" you screamed coming before you could finish your sentence.

"Kali..uh!" he groaned out as you felt him come inside you rolling over to your side.

You turned over and noticed he still had his headphones in as you laughed lightly shaking your head. You reached over and kissed his cheek as he turned towards you taking one of his headphones out.

"I'm glad you convinced me." he said with a lightly smirk as you gave one back saying, "So am I."

* * *

Me: Well that's all for now... and this time I mean it when I say the Kisame (Naruto Lemon Series) chapter is next. So review if you wish.


End file.
